1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a writing instrument and in particular to a writing instrument shaped like a familiar and/or proprietary object.
2. Description of the Related Art
Business entities and organizations have long used pens and other writing instruments to promote their name, products and services. By mass distribution of pens having a name, slogan, symbol or other indicia of ownership printed on the pen casing, the entity or organization is able to keep their corporate image in the minds of consumers as the pens pass through commerce.
However, there is nothing distinct about the shape of the pen itself which would serve to engender a particular corporate image, and unless the promotional information printed on a pen is read or studied, the information is useless as a promotional tool. Moreover, even when closely examined, words and images printed on pens are less effective at promoting a product or business than the actual products and symbols of that particular business.
It is therefore an advantage of the present invention to provide a writing instrument having greater promotional and advertising value than a conventional writing instrument.
It is a further advantage of the present invention to provide a writing instrument shaped like a proprietary object which conjures a corporate image without having to read or study information printed on a side of the instrument.
It is another advantage of the present invention to provide a novelty writing instrument shaped like a familiar, easily recognizable object.
It is another advantage of the present invention that it remains in the shape of a proprietary and/or familiar object at all times, even during use.
It is another advantage of the present invention to provide a writing instrument in the shape of a proprietary and/or familiar object in which a pen tip may be easily extended and retracted.
These and other advantages are provided by the present invention which in general relates to a stylized writing instrument shaped like a proprietary and/or familiar object. In general, embodiments of the invention include a housing shaped like the proprietary and/or familiar object, a writing implement, and internal mechanisms provided within the housing for moving the writing implement between its extended and retracted positions. The internal mechanisms may comprise a wide variety of actuation systems for extending and retracting the writing implement, including, for example a cam actuation assembly, an edge slide actuation assembly, a gravity actuation assembly, a pressure actuation assembly and a push button actuation assembly.
In embodiments of the present invention including the cam actuation assembly, the outer housing may include first and second covers rotatably affixed to each other. The covers define an interior space in which a pen guide having a pen cartridge attached thereto is seated. One of the covers includes a cam on an inner surface, which mates with a cam follower on a juxtaposed surface of the pen guide. Upon rotation of the covers with respect to each other, the cam on the cover and cam follower on the pen guide cause the pen cartridge to move between its extended and retracted positions.
In embodiments of the present invention including the edge slide assembly, the outer housing is formed by a pair of fixedly attached covers which enclose a pen cartridge and an edge slide having a finger-actuated portion extending out beyond the housing. The edge slide includes a sloped surface capable of acting on the pen cartridge so that, by sliding the edge slide between a first and second position, the cartridge maybe moved between its extended and retracted positions.
In embodiments of the present invention including a gravity activation assembly, the outer housing is again formed by a pair of fixedly attached covers which enclose a pen cartridge seated within a channel. The channel further includes a detent along its length, and a locking ball seated atop the pen cartridge. When the writing instrument is tilted downward, gravity causes the pen cartridge to extend from the housing, at which point the locking ball seats partially within the detent, thereby locking the pen in the extended position. In order to retract the pen cartridge, the instrument is tilted upward, so that the ball falls out of the detent and gravity retracts the cartridge. This embodiment may include a cover along an edge of the writing instrument to prevent the pen tip from extending when the instrument is not in use.
In embodiments of the present invention including a pressure activation assembly, the outer housing is formed by a pair of covers having a degree of flexibility and elasticity. The covers enclose a cartridge extension mechanism capable of extending the pen cartridge from the housing upon application of a pressure to the respective covers, and retracting the pen cartridge into the housing upon removal of the pressure from the covers. It is also contemplated in this embodiment that the pen cartridge may be extended as a result of a pressure applied to the edges of the housing.
In embodiments of the present invention including a push button activation assembly, the housing is formed by a pair of fixedly attached covers which enclose a pen cartridge. The pen cartridge may be moved between its extended and retracted positions by a conventional push button assembly which is well known in the pen industry for extending and retracting a pen out of an elongated pen casing.
A writing instrument including any of the above actuation systems may be formed with the shape, appearance, texture and/or color of a wide variety of familiar and/or proprietary objects.